princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
Prince of Persia (2008 Mobile)
Android HD N-Gage |genre = Cinematic Platformer |modes = Single-player |ratings = |media = |requirements = |input = |cabinet = |arcade system = |cpu = |sound = |display = |pregame = Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones (Mobile) |nxtgame = Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands (Mobile) |precanongame = |nxtcanongame = }} Prince of Persia mobile version of Prince of Persia (2008) with simplified gameplay and story is developed by Gameloft. Story A "Prince" from Persia was going home from a journey abroad, he got lost in the sand storm and ended up in the forbidden land. The Prince encountered some monsters and found a woman captured by them. After several encounters with the woman, she introduced herself as Elika and they started to travel together. Elika sought the Seed, in hopes that it would save her kingdom. Elika suggested following the Magic Spirit to the seed. The Hunter caught up with Elika, but the Prince interfered, and chased him away. Elika told Prince that the hunter must be killed, and they used a Diamond Dragon to fly North where the Hunter dwelt. On the way, Elika told that her father is to blame for all the corruption. They found the Hunter, who kidnapped Elika, Prince followed him and killed the Hunter. The Hunter also held the seed that Elika was searching for. The seed from the Tree of Life. Elika didn't really blame her father for destroying the Tree of Life, as he was grief stricken after losing his wife, and when he lost someone else, he brought that person back to life using the Tree of Life. After Elika's father destroyed the Tree of life, four elemental creatures absorbed the seeds. Elika needed four of these seeds and they journeyed to the canyon where the next creature lived. Second elemental creature they encountered was the Octopus. After defeating the Octopus and getting the seed, they flew towards the observatory on the Diamond Dragon to search for the Child Queen, but the Child Queen attacked them instead. They managed to fight off the Child Queen, and then tracked it down on land and defeated it for good. They went after the last seed at the hands of the Warrior, residing in the lava rift. Elika revealed that she was the one her father resurrected. The prince starting to have feeling for Elika tried to convince her not to sacrifice herself, and find another way. But Elika didn't think there is another way and gave her life to restore the Tree of Life''Prince of Persia (2008 Mobile)'' gameplay. Characters *'Prince' - The main protagonist of the story, stuck in a new adventure together with Elika. *'Elika' - Last survivor of her kingdom, on a journey to restore it. *'Mourning King' - Elika's father mentioned passingly. *The Hunter - One of the four elementals. *The Warrior - One of the four elementals. *The Child Queen - One of the four elementals. *The Octopus - One of the four elementals. *'Diamond Dragon' - A flying steed Elika and Prince use. *'Magic Spirit' - A helpful little sprite that shows where to go. Gameplay gameplay is very similar to previous Prince of Persia mobile games. Combat is again with only one button. There scripted areas where player can control Elika for a brief moment. There are three different difficulty settings available, each is locked behind the previous difficulty. The difficulty is about how much damage can Prince take. The last difficulty is one-hit-kill. Level Select is available and once a stage is completed, it can be selected from that option. In the stages player can collect orbs, some of which are really hidden. If player collects 80% of the orbs Time Attack mode will unlock and if every orb from all stages are collected it will unlock Survival mode. There are also hidden boxes, that contain crystals, collect three crystals and the health bar is increased. Ingame help arrows are replaced with a canon magic sprite. Levels *Sand to Fire *Rescue *Diamond Dragon *The Tree of Life *Lost in the Canyon *The Observatory *The Creature's Lair *Dragon Return *The Child Queen *Truth *Sacrifice Development The java mobile game was developed by Gameloft in 2008. In 2009 the game got an android release. In 2009 the game was also remastered in 3D as a HD version. Gallery Java Android HD References }} Series Navigation Category:Games Category:Handheld Games Category:Prince of Persia (2008) Canon